Navidad en Londres
by Yoloswagy
Summary: Hipo y su banda estan en Londres, donde el encontrara a una vieja amiga, y más tarde seria algo más que eso. Denle una oportunidad a este fic:D, nos leemos luego Chao Chao


**Hoolaaaa chicos, primero que nada bajen sus armas, nadie quiere a un autor muerto xD, ok no, se que me tarde mucho y los deje con duda en todos mis fics pero…. Así soy yo :D, ojala y disfruten este especial de navidad así como yo disfrute haciéndolo :D los dejo en 3….2…1…. Feliz Navidad :D**

**Navidad en Londres**

Era la mañana del 24 de diciembre, el sol apenas se estaba elevando para iluminar la ciudad de Londres, un joven oji-verde, castaño de 22 años estaba desayunando en su cómodo departamento….bueno, no era un departamento cualquiera, sino que era una penhause, y no estaba solo, era acompañado por sus3 amigos, Alan, Robert, y Jorge, quienes no le dejaban desayunar a gusto.

-Oye hipo ya que va a ser navidad….¿me das un auto?, por que recuerda que me debes uno por haber estrellado el mío:3-le dijo Alan picándole la mejilla derecha.

-Y recuerda que me debes un balón de soccer por haber bolado el anterior-le dijo Jorge

-Y a mí me debes….-pero Robert fue interrumpido por hipo

-A TI NO TE DEBO NADA….es más tu me debes muchas cosas, como por ejemplo mi audi, ese auto era hermoso y tu lo incendiaste con agua :c- le dijo hipo

-Hhahahahah, ¿cómo puedes incendiar un auto con agua?, hahahah xD- decía Alan tirado en el suelo por la risa

-No lose ¿pero por que no le preguntas?-dijo hipo dejando el tazón del cereal

_Después de estar un laaargo rato burlándose de Robert el teléfono de hipo sonó y era su representante_

-¿Bueno?-dijo hipo contestando la llamada

-Hipo, ¿qué crees?, ¡darán un concierto mañana!-dijo Erick feliz

-¿Qué?, pero mañana es navidad, ¿no podemos hacerlo el 26?-pregunto hipo

-No hipo, ya organice todo y darán su concierto mañana en la noche, además ya se agotaron los boletos para verlos, y la gente no les agradara una navidad sin música y sin…rembolso- dijo colgando su teléfono

-Pff, chicos, mañana daremos un concierto en la noche-les dijo hipo a los chicos quienes se estaban peleando por el control de la tele

-¿qué?, pero…..mañana es navidad-dijo Jorge dejando de golpear a Alan

-Si, además mañana salgo con mi novia- dijo Alan soltando a Roberto

-No importa, para mañana debemos estar listos para cerrar la navidad con música-Dijo Robert

-Bien, vamos a ensayar-dijo hipo

Cuando los chicos terminaron de ensayar todos salieron a lugares distintos, Alan con su novia, Robert también con su novia, y Jorge igual, excepto hipo quien además de no tener novia estaba escribiendo canciones para el día siguiente

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Mientras en la recepción del hotel estaban dos chicas rubias recogiendo sus llaves _

-Bien, señoritas su habitación esta en el ultimo piso al lado de la penhause-les dijo el recepcionista dándoles las llaves a las dos cicas

-Muchas gracias-dijo Astrid recibiendo las llaves

Cuando las 2 chicas llegaron desempacaron sus cosas y se prepararon para salir a alguna parte, justo cuando las 2 amigas salen de la habitación rumbo al ascensor, se toparon con un chico castaño de ojos verdes, quien por cierto las dos quedaron embobadas, pero el chico las saco del transe hablándoles.

-Hola buenos días señoritas- dijo hipo muy amigable

-Hola, buenos días- dijo Astrid

_Los tres estuvieron esperando el ascensor en un silencio incomodo, hasta que llego y hipo las dejo pasar primero y luego el. Cuando el ascensor bajaba Astrid rompió el silencio._

-Y….. ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto Astrid

-Me llamo hipo, ¿y ustedes?

-Yo me llamo brutilda

-Y yo Astrid

-ooo, mucho gusto en conocerlas señoritas-dijo hipo

-Igual mente- dijeron las dos amigas

-Oye ¿supiste que la banda _night fury_ dará un concierto mañana?- le dijo brutilda a hipo

-Ehmmm…s-si- dijo hipo nervioso creyendo que sabían quien era

-Si pero se acabaron los boletos-dijo Astrid

-Si, pero yo tengo dos :D-dijo brutilda enseñándole a Astrid

-Woow que bien- dijo Astrid

-Y tu hipo ¿iras al concierto?- le dijo a hipo para sacarle la sopa

-Tengo que-murmuro hipo, pero brutilda y Astrid lo escucharon

-¿cómo que tienes que?- le pregunto Astrid

-Ehmmm… miren yo si iré al concierto por que yo soy parte de la banda de _night fury- _dijo hipo

-Espera…¿dijiste que te llamabas hipo?- le pregunto Astrid

-Si…Hipo Haddock- dijo hipo

-Entonces mi…..más bien nuestros vecinos son nada más y nada menos que _night fury _– dijo Astrid

-Ehmm..si- dijo hipo

-Que bien :D- dijeron las dos rubia

-Esperen… ¿no me van a atacar o tratar de besarme ni nada de eso?- les pregunto hipo

-Hhahaha, no somos ese tipo de fans xD- dijo Astrid

-Que bien :D-dijo hipo

_El ascensor se abrió y los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a caminar por un parque cerca de ahí._

-Y cuéntanos, ¿cómo es la banda?- le pregunto brutilda

-Bien se podría decir que son todos unos loquillos-dijo hipo- somos cuatro en total, Alan, Robert, Jorge, y yo.

-oh, cuéntanos de ellos- dijo Astrid sentándose en una banca seguida por brutilda e Hipo

-Bien, Alan, es Mexicano, sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra y tiene una novia…..bueno tenia-dijo hipo- es muy gracioso y ocurrente

-¿Por qué dices que tenía?- le pregunto Astrid

-Por que ahí esta el-señalo a un joven de ojos cafés oscuros cabello corto, y… manchado de pastel en la cara

-Hipo…cuando te dijimos consíguete a alguien no nos referíamos a que te llevaras a dos- dijo Alan limpiándose la cara

-Jjeje, no ellas solo son unas amigas que hice- le dijo hipo

-Bueno solo vengo a decirte que….- pero fue interrumpido

-Eres un hijo de…-dijo una joven con mano al aire

-Que ya no tengo novia- le dijo Alan antes de irse corriendo- ¿Por qué me haces esto mujer?, ¿es por que soy negro verdad?- dijo corriendo al hotel

-hahaha, pero el ni siquiera es negro- dijo Astrid

-Te dije, muy ocurrente- le dijo hipo

-y ¿cómo lo conociste?- le pregunto brutilda

-Pues, lo conocí por que el estaba en el bar de mi papá y se peleo con tres tipos….y les gano, después de eso no se como pero somos grandes amigos-dijo hipo

-oo, y a este….- pero fue interrumpida Astrid por alguien irritante

-Oye lindura, deja a este idiota y vámonos- dijo patán

-¿Por qué señor Jesús?, ¿por qué me haces esto?-dijo hipo al viento- ¿por qué me devolviste a este idiota?

-¿a quien le dices idiota-dijo patán poniéndose en frente de el y viéndolo- aaa hola enclenque

-Ehmm… ¿se conocen?- les pregunto Astrid

-Claro, este idiota que ven enfrente es…. Mi primo-dijo hipo

-sip, soy el más fuerte de la familia, y ahora lo mostrare- después de decir eso, patán sujeto fuertemente a hipo de la camisa para después golpearlo en la cara dos veces dejándolo sangrando de la ceja y la nariz.

-¡Hey, tu imbécil!-grito Alan acercándose a patán

Patán soltó a hipo y se volteo para encarar a Alan- ¿que quieres?- le dijo patán

-deja a hipo en paz o….-pero fue interrumpido

-¿o que?- le pregunto patán para después soltar un golpe pero Alan lo esquivo y lo golpeo en un lado del rostro noqueándolo

-Valla, creí que eras el más fuerte de la familia- dijo tronándose los dedos y acercándose a hipo para ayudarlo a levantarse-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Alan

-No-respondió en seco-iré al hotel-dijo hipo

_Hipo se marcho dejando solos a Astrid, brutilda , Alan_

-Vengan chicas acompáñenme-les dijo Alan

-¿Por qué se puso así hipo?- le pregunto Astrid- se que se enojo por lo de patán pero ¿Por qué?- dijo subiendo al ascensor con los chicos

-Verán, hipo antes era golpeado en la secundaria por patán, oda su infancia fue así, bueno eso nos dijo a todos, y creo que al encontrarse con el de nuevo recordó cosas- dijo Alan

_El ascensor llego a su destino y los 3 jóvenes entraron a la penhause_

-Ehmm.. ¿hipo?, ¿en donde estas?- dijo Alan

-Creo que esta aquí- dijo brutilda viendo un cuarto encendido

Los tres jóvenes entraron y vieron a hipo sentado con una foto en la mano

-Vámonos de aquí chicas- les susurro Alan

Los tres salieron a la sala para esperar a hipo

-Bien, ¿no quieren un trago?- dijo Alan sacando un vino y sirviéndose

-Y si en vez de beber, ¿Por qué no ayudamos a hipo?- dijo Astrid

-Miren el solo se pone así cuando tiene recuerdos que le duelan, la ultima vez sucedió algo parecido, tratamos de ayudarlo y termine en el techo, ¿cómo termine haya?, o lo se pero termine en el techo

-¿Y la ultima vez por que se puso así?- le pregunto brutilda

-Se puso así por que su amiga de la infancia lo abandono, y creo que ella era su única amiga, creo que se llamaba…Hofferson- dijo Alan dando un trago

-¿Hofferson?- pregunto Astrid

-si, Astrid Hofferson, -dijo hipo saliendo del cuarto de donde estaba- ese era su nombre, tal vez tu la conozcas- dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba una foto de el de pequeño con ella

-Hipo ¿eres tu?- dijo Astrid dejando la foto a un lado y acariciando una mejilla de hipo- todos estos años estuve tan sola- dijo mientras se le salía una lagrima

-Ya no estarás sola- dijo hipo abrazándola

-Ehmmm… chicos seguimos aquí- dijo Alan

-Tú siempre arruinas todo -_- - dijo hipo

-Es mi trabajo- dijo Alan dando un trago

En eso dos chicos entran con dos chicas

-Oye hipo nunca nos dijiste que ya tenias novia- dijo Robert

-jeje, ella no es mi novia, solo es una amiga

-ñee, no importa…. Oye Alan ¿y que le paso a Camila?- le pregunto Robert

-Ehmm…si ya me voy- dijo Alan saliendo de ahí

-Saldré un rato, vuelvo más tarde- dijo hipo saliendo con Astrid, ¿y si vamos al parque?- le pregunto hipo a ella

-Si vamos- dijo ella

Al llegar al parque se sentaron en una banca y platicaron

-Y bien ¿Cómo conociste a Robert?- le pregunto Astrid

-Pues se sentaba junto a mi en la escuela- le dijo hipo

-¿Y a Jorge?

-Es que Alan es su hermano-dijo hipo- y los dos están igual de locos

-hahaha ¿enserio?

-si, una vez incendiaron una alberca- dijo riéndose recordando el momento

-hahaha, ¿Cómo se hace eso?- dijo Astrid

-No tengo idea

Y se pasaron así toda la tarde, platicando, y riendo, y llego la hora de irse. Al llegar a la habitación de Astrid se despidieron

-Bueno, creo que es la hora de irme- dijo hipo

-No seas exagerado, mañana nos veremos- dijo Astrid dándole un golpe en el hombro

-Jjeje, oye ¿que te gustaría de regalo?- le pregunto hipo

-Pues no se, yo no soy de regalos- dijo Astrid

-Hmmm… a ya se- dijo hipo

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Astrid

-No nada, nos vemos mañana- le dijo hipo despidiéndose

_Era 25 de diciembre en la noche, y los chicos se preparaban para subir al escenario, cuando subieron no se imaginaron a tanta gente, pero hipo aunque suene imposible, encontró a quien buscaba_

-Bien ha llegado el momento que estuvieron esperando-dijo hipo por el micrófono

El piano empezó a sonar lento, seguido por una guitarra y después canto hipo

Hipo:** Bésame... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio  
bésame frena el tiempo has ... que sea lo que siento**

Alan: **Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revés  
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
bésame...**

Hipo: **Siénteme en el viento  
mientras yo  
muero lento  
bésame sin motivo  
y esta vez siempre contigo**

Alan e hipo: **bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
bésame...**

**bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
bésame...**

Alan: **bésame así sin compasión**

Hipo: **quédame en mí sin condición**

Alan: **dame tan solo un motivo**

Hipo: **y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)**

Alan: **y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo).**

-Bueno la siguiente canción la escribió hipo para alguien especial- dijo Alan

El piano empieza a sonar lento seguido por una guitarra

Hipo: **Todo cambio cuando te vi de blanco y negro a color me convertí  
y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba  
fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada**

Alan: **todo tembló dentro de mi  
el universo escribió que fueras para mi  
y fue tan fácil quererte tanto**

Jorge y Robert: **algo que no imaginaba**

Alan: **fue perderme en tu amor simplemente paso  
y todo tuyo ya soy**

Hipo y Alan: **antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**

Jorge y Robert: **antes que te ame mas escucha por favor  
déjame decir de que todo te di**

Alan: **y no hay como explicar  
pero menos dudar**

Hipo: **simplemente así lo sentí  
cuando te vi**

Alan: **me sorprendió todo de ti  
de blanco y negro a color  
me convertí**

Hipo: **se que no es fácil decir te amo  
yo tampoco lo esperaba  
pero así es el amor  
simplemente paso y  
todo tuyo ya soy**

-Bueno esta canción la escribió Alan y me estuvo insistiendo en cantarla pero solo les quiero decir que no todos somos de monterrey Nuevo León- dijo hipo

Después de eso Alan se puso al frente y empezó a tocar la guitarra rápido.

Alan: **Somos….**

Todos: ¡**Fury!**

Alan: **We´re back motherfuckers  
gonna kick your ass  
gonna pierce your eye  
gonna blow your mind  
wop wop  
hey! hoe!**

**Somos cuatro de Monterrey y Nuevo León  
y traemos este ritmo medio sabrosón  
somos Jorge, Alan, Hipo, y Robert  
que hacemos de nuestra vida, Dios, no no lo sé**

Hipo: **Y ahora vamos a empezar con el pan a rebanar  
pa´ que no acabe la fiesta yo la voy a registrar  
en un lupi lupi lupi lupi lupi lup lup  
que no vas a parar que no quieres parar  
porque la luna no se acaba si la tienes en el alma  
de la noche a la mañana  
pa que bailes en la cama**

Alan: **Somos Fury, y estamos de vuelta**

Todos: ¡**Para tronarte las orejas!**

Robert: **te estoy avisando para que te sientas mejor,  
mejor date ya la vuelta  
te estoy recordando, así ya nunca lo olvidaras  
jamás date ya la vuelta, ya**

Jorge: **Somos ¡fury!**

**No te va a gustar,  
pero hasta en el baño tu nos oirás  
en el radio, en la tele  
la mercadotecnia nos mantiene**

Hipo: **Si nos extrañaste ya estamos aquí  
y si no lo hiciste nimodín pin-guin**

Alan: **oye hermano pásate unas viejas  
que panda regresó para engordar cabezas**

Robert: **te estoy avisando para que te sientas mejor,  
mejor date ya la vuelta  
te estoy recordando, así ya nunca lo olvidaras,  
jamás date ya la vuelta, ya**

Alan: **Yeahhhhhh hh  
Pinche fury y MoshStyle all right  
´cuz we´re gonna find  
a how people allright  
y que no se les olvide  
lo que voy a platicar  
que no va a haber otra chance  
que no se va a escapar  
para que toda nuestra gente cante como dice**

Hipo: **Y ahora vamos a empezar con el pan a rebanar  
Pa que no acabe la fiesta yo la voy a registrar  
En un lupi lupi lupi lupi lup lup  
Que no vas a parar  
que no quieres parar  
Porque la luna no se acaba si la tienes en el alma  
de la noche a la mañana  
pa que bailes en la cama**

Alan: **En un lupi lupi lupi lupi lup lup  
En un lupi lupi lupi lupi lup lup**

**Te estoy avisando para que te sientas mejor,  
mejor vete ya en la vuelta  
te estoy recordando, asi ya nunca lo olvidaras, jamas  
Vete ya en la vuelta...**

_Y así siguió el concierto hasta terminar, hipo salió de su camerino y fue con Astrid._

_-_Hola- dijo hipo con sus manos en la espalda

-hola, cantaste increíble- dijo Astrid

-ñaa, solo hago mi trabajo- dijo hipo

-Oye ¿Qué traes ahí?- le pegunto Astrid viendo sus manos en la espalda

-Bueno, no creo que lo recuerdes pero bueno,- le dijo entregándole un colar con un dije de un dragón enroscado.

-Hipo…. No tenías que- le dijo Astrid sorprendida

-Cuando éramos niños dijiste que querías uno y pues hasta ahorita te lo pude dar- le dijo hipo colocándole el collar

-Gracias hipo, en serio, gracias- le dijo Astrid abrazándolo

-Feliz navidad _my lady_\- le dijo hipo abrazándola

-Feliz navidad hipo

**Fin**

**¿Y que les pareció chicos?, ¿muy corto?, ¿muy largo?, ¿muy cursi?, ¿aburrido?, díganme en sus reviews y se que ustedes no quieren que me tarde y ya no lo hare :D, se que hay alguien que me odia y usa mi nombre para insultar a otros autores y esta bien pero….. solo no uses mi nombre por favor :), bueno dejen sus reviews que les pareció, por que este solo es el principio de otro fic ;), bueno nos leemos lego**

**Chao Chao**


End file.
